Sugar, Fat, and Charm
by EveryoneLikesFatRobots
Summary: CONTAINS WEIGHT GAIN AND OTHER THINGS. Sequel to Unbearable Diagnostics. Thrasher finally gets a date with Maimy; but Blastus becomes depressed at the looks of it.
1. Too Big

It had been 5 weeks.

Thrasher's living room was no more, due to the filth and growing blubber of the monstrously obese robot.

Thanks to the help of a few construction workers he had found drowning in his flab; he had asked them for tubes and vats filled with food, and had even asked out 15 Insanian chefs to cook large amounts of food to feed him.

After the non-stop feeding, he was 21 tons obese.

His belly was now too large for the rest of the house (apparently it was 700 feet long.), his moobs were puddled all over the ground and were sagging all over, his ass was 400 feet wide, and was crushing the other buildings behind him, his legs were now 200 feet wide, which lead him into slight immobility. His wide-as-a-blue whale arms were resting on top of his sides, and what was underneath was countless rolls of fat, his hands were half-way 'devoured' by his arms, his face was also large, with 350 chins and cheeks that were half the size of his arms. He also had countless food stains all over his cheeks, chins, chest, arms, stomach, and mostly the mouth.

And the clothes he wore? They weren't really flexible like Blastus said. They were torn apart, leaving only shattered and large-holed fabric.

He had become too lazy to do anything else.

His breathing wasn't normal like back in the previous weeks. He was breathing louder than a tornado alarm. Other robots could hear him pant from a few miles away.

What was the solution to his poor respiratory system?

Oxygen tanks.  
Which were attached to some parts of his body.  
The tubes were implanted to his chest, stomach, cheeks, and even his back.

He was also a little paranoid about his body and immobility. He feared that his body will become larger than the planet itself, and he would become too motionless.

Besides the paranoia and the breathing problems, Thrasher was perfectly fine about how he lived.

He couldn't go back to school for now. So he had stayed in his destroyed house ever since.

"… Let me out!" an voice said out loud.

He had heard a thump in his womb. It was Blastus; and he had woken up. Thrasher sighed.

"Okay, Blastus…" Thrasher said. "Why do you want to get out?"

"Because I'm hungry…" Blastus whined. "You never share food with me."

"That's because I need food to live." Thrasher said. "If I didn't have all of this food, then I would have starved to death."

"I need to get out!" Blastus cried. "I would have faced the same fate if I didn't get anything to eat…!"

"Fine." Thrasher said.

Thrasher laid down on his roll-covered back. He lifted his belly, spread his legs apart, and started pushing.

He was sweating excessively, and panted while Blastus was slowly being squeezed out from the vagina.

Something was wrong with Blastus.

He was emaciated, instead of being perfectly skinny. He was in fetal position, and was covered in Thrasher's fluids.

"T-t-t…." Blastus said quietly. "Thank you."

He closed his eyes, and rested for a few minutes.


	2. Newspapers

Thrasher and Blastus were both reading a newspaper.

They had discovered an article, which was titled;

MONSTROUSLY OBESE BLOB-BOT GIVES BIRTH TO SKINNY AS A TOOTHPICK ROBOT

It also had a photograph of Thrasher 'giving birth' to Blastus, and a few sentences to describe it.

They were speechless. The two suddenly noticed Maimy, who was trying to make it through Thrasher's multiple layers of fat. When she got out, she noticed the two.

"Hey Thrasher..." Maimy asked. "How are you and Blastus enjoying that newspaper?"

"We're pretty speechless about it..." Thrasher said. "It's on the front of the newspaper, I think you should have it for a minute…."

While the newspaper was handed to the fembot; the first thing she saw was the photograph.

She read it, and suddenly had a disgusted face.

"Is there something wrong...?"

"Oh; it's nothing else..." Maimy said; "except for that... filthy vagina of yours."

Thrasher blushed out of embarrasment.

"I kinda think you're cute as a blob..." Maimy said, as she massaged Thrasher's warm, soothing fat with her pointed fingertips.

Thrasher began to remember something now, he was wanting to be with Maimy again. He chuckled and he felt his flab being massaged by the girl of his dreams.

"Uhhh; yes, My senses are coming back to me..." Thrasher said quietly.

Blastus got up to the two robots.

"Hey, excuuuuuuse me, missy!" "Thrasher is my lover-boy, and YOU have no right to touch his succulent flab-"

Maimy tore off Blastus' face, and went up to rest on the top of Thrasher's huge belly. The morbidly obese robot got up and waddled out into the city.

Blastus had felt rejected, despite his face being torn off.


	3. Depression Hurts, Weight Gain Can Help

When Blastus had found out that Thrasher didn't want him as a lover anymore, he decided to fill with rage, and destroyed the door in his room. He also had pounded the floor with his scrawny hands, leading him to a state of weeping.

"W-why did Maimy have to take my best friend?!" He said, and screamed out loud; "IT WILL NEVER BE THE SAME ANYMORE WITHOUT HIM!"

He cried so much, that the floors were nearly flooding with his tears.

Just then, he reached for his cellphone, dialed numbers to restaurants from all over the city.

He was falling into desperation, and dangerously unstoppable overindulgence.

After 50 minutes, trucks from bakeries, ice cream parlors, fast food restaurants, and other types of restaurants, had arrived.

"Delivery for Blastus…?" an delivery-bot had said, with the small house-sized wedding cake on a cart.

"Thank you!" Blastus said.

While the delivery-bot left, Blastus started to gorge on every food he had ordered.

He had begun with the bakery truck's supply of cakes, cookies, brownies, pastries, pies, cinnamon rolls, and many other sweets you can think of.

He had also continued with the mountains of ice cream, which came from the ice cream parlor. Most of the flavors were not healthy-based, but were rather junk-food based.

He had gained 1,000 pounds every 30 minutes, which couldn't be a problem.

Once he was starting to get too fat, he had demanded a chocolate milkshake that would increase his appetite, but mostly his weight.

A large tube went inside his mouth.

While Blastus was being pumped and fattened with the shake, he started to feel more overconfident about his body.

Quickly forgetting about his diet, He had also wanting to eat more and more junk food.

He began to close his eyes, drifting into slumber.


	4. Obesity Among Blastus

Blastus woke up.

After he was fed, he felt extremely heavy.

"*huff* How much did I *UUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!* eat?"

He looked at his hands, and found out that they were fattened, looking like over inflated balloons. His fingers now resembled overstuffed sausages that were 3 times more swollen.

He looked at his newly-formed body.

His belly was coating the ground, and was 1,000 feet long, his moobs were filling the rest of his destroyed room, and each breast had a pointy nipple that was the same color as his optical frames, his newly-formed ass was 600 feet wide, and was pushing the objects behind him, his thighs were now 500 feet wide each, his Eiffel tower-sized arms were now sucking in half of his hands, and his face was hyper-soft, with 520 chins and cheeks that were overstuffed with fresh fat.

He screamed loud enough for others to hear.

But after 3 seconds, his voice had become deeper, like if he was a giant.

He stood up.

"I… have to….."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT!

He had released an enormous fart that obliterated the remains of the area.

"….weigh myself…." He said.

Blastus was now at a weighing station in the city, since a normal scale couldn't count the ginormous robot's weight.

He waddled over to the station. The numbers had read;

"51340"

It was official. The once-skinny robot had now weighed 23 tons.

"51 thousand pounds...?" Blastus said quietly. "I must be heavier than…"

He then caught a certain robot in his mind. He immediately thought about...

"THRASHER!"

He then got off the scale, and tried to run off.

But, instead of running, he waddled.

Struggling to waddle faster, Blastus began to have shortness of breath.

He may not have enough time to find his friend, and Maimy.

But he can do it.


	5. McMangle's

Meanwhile, Thrasher and Maimy were currently at a fast-food restaurant, at Thrasher's liking. The massive robot was gourging his way through burgers and fries. As he belched, Maimy covered her face.

"Mmmmff... excuse me." Thrasher said, as he blushed.

"How's it been since you've gotten diagnosed with Grease Trencher Syndrome?"

"How did you know?"

"I just happen to saw to you guys with that guidebook about that disease," Maimy said. "Thank Insanus it wasn't contagious, or we would have ended up being as obese and disgusting as you."

Thrasher belched and farted at the same time, but it was quite loud.

"Sorry... hehe;" Thrasher said. "I have some serious gas problems."

While the two placed their hands onto the table, they reached for each other.

"Thrasher…" Maimy said. "There's something I need to tell you."

Thrasher looked at Maimy in the eyes.

"I would love to be your "replacement" for your friend." Maimy said. "If I only know that I wanted to date a blob-bot, I could have come to you.."

"Maimy…" Thrasher said. "That sounds so sweet. I guess I'm going to have to-"

"Don't you DARE take my place, woman!"

The two looked out the window, and found a massive, turquoise-colored blob. It was Blastus. He had been watching The two robots since he had arrived. He had busted though the walls. The other robots in the building were freaked out by the whale-of-a-robot.

"Well, well, well," Blastus said, as his voice boomed from his mouth. "If it isn't MY lover and his new pint-sized sweetheart!"

"Blastus;" Thrasher said. "What are you doing here…? And how did you get so huge so quickly?"

"Since you had left me," Blastus started to explain. "I've become depressed and hopeless; I have been eating in an unrestrainable matter, and now look what your relationship with Maimy done to me! I could be considered the biggest and fattest robot on the face of Insanus!"

"Good!" Maimy shouted. "Thrasher, You better hope that your friend makes it to the freakshow!"

"... What did you just say?" Blastus said. "I am NOT freakshow material! I'm the one who loves Thrasher's sexy mass more that anything else in the world..."

The turquoise blob suddenly began to break into tears, and as he couldn't crouch, he plopped down to the floor and teared up.

"And you won't take that... away from me...!"

Blastus tried not to cry, Thrasher easily noticed his friend, and the fembot he loved.

"Just stop this! Both of you!" Thrasher shouted.

The two looked at Thrasher.

"Maimy…" Thrasher said. "I don't want to be with you anymore... I know I've always loved you deep down from my heart, the only "boyfriend" I'll have is Blastus; He had helped me, fed me, and more importantly cared for me."

Blastus smiled, and hugged Thrasher tightly.

"You did the right thing…" Blastus said. "Now, kiss me."

The two began to French-kiss, their tongues lit up again as saliva ran down their maws.

Maimy looked for a moment, suddenly standing back.

The other customers started to stare. These two began to do something rather…

Personal.

Blastus' crotch suddenly began to sprout out a penis, it was the same length as one of his ass cheeks, with spikes around the 'head', It was also the same color as his optical frames.

He shoved that newly-formed penis into Thrasher's vagina, and began to penetrate him.

The rest of the customers watched the two make love. Some have, committed suicide, vomited, set themselves on fire, and many other reasons, for that matter.

Maimy felt very disgusted, and also vomited as well.

Their intercourse lasted for minutes, and so on.

Being back together, Thrasher and Blastus made a promise to never leave each other again.


End file.
